


I Promise

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fic based on scene in Forgotten Man? Pike's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. What am I doing

I leaned against the rental car waiting for Elvis to return from speaking to his mother at her grave. He approached the car slowly, hindered because to the shot wound he had received recently. As he came closer I became more aware of his features. His slumped shoulders looked heavy, the bags under his eyes darker, cheeks glistening with presumably tears, and his mouth pressed into a tight line. My friend had suffered much these past few weeks. And I had not been able to protect him from his past. Or the bullet that pierced his chest. I needed to see him smile again.

When he reached me I put a hand to his shoulder and said, ‘I’ll be right back. I want to pay my respects to your mum.’  
I headed off before he could reply and found her grave easily. The fresh flowers that lined her gravestone separated her from the lifeless backdrop. I took a second to breathe. 

‘My name is Joe Pike and I am a friend of Elvis. He misses you. I have come to tell you that I am sorry I failed in protecting him. But never again. I promise. I will make sure he is happy. I love him.’

I hopped into the drivers seat, started the engine and gripped the steering wheel. I felt the weight of Elvis gaze on me so I canted my head towards him. He took my hand and said, ‘Joe, thanks for doing this.’

I squeezed his hand and put it back on the centre console. Then we set off home.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few fics I wrote few years ago so I thought, considering the lack of fanfiction for Crais' series, I would post them.  
> This is incredibly embarrassing. I will upload some others soon..


End file.
